<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck You by Idontcare1706</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609749">Fuck You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1706/pseuds/Idontcare1706'>Idontcare1706</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, I just had a fight with my parents and this what came out of it, Self-Harm, Shitty Parents being Shitty, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Talk of Weight, did not expect this to be this long, suicide baiting, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1706/pseuds/Idontcare1706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE TAGS</p>
<p>I don't really know. I just wrote this and there will probably be more of this. I'm sorry if you find this, I just need to get my shit out. This is probably not coherent, but whatever. It's like 12 am but it's not like i'm sleeping anytime soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck you for all of your bullshit</p>
<p>Fuck you for all of the insults, threats, and suicide baiting.</p>
<p>Fuck you for thinking I work the same way you do</p>
<p>Fuck you for constantly talking about what I eat and my weight</p>
<p>Fuck you for giving my the bare necessities and expecting my to be happy</p>
<p>Fuck you for ignoring blatant symptoms of my mental issues</p>
<p>Fuck you for chalking all of my behaviors to me being lazy or overreacting</p>
<p>Fuck you for ignoring my self harm and suicidal thoughts</p>
<p>Fuck you for ignoring my violent behaviors</p>
<p>Fuck you for ignoring me </p>
<p>Fuck you for only acknowledging me when I do well in school</p>
<p>Fuck you for basing all of your care about me on how well I do in school</p>
<p>Fuck you for giving me no choices and then telling me to choose</p>
<p>Fuck you for giving me material thing and getting angry that I am not happy</p>
<p>Fuck you for seeing me not showers or brush my teeth for weeks and thinking it is because I am lazy</p>
<p>Fuck you for mocking and humiliating me and then telling me you love me </p>
<p>Fuck you for telling me you love me after shouting at me</p>
<p>Fuck you for asking “What’s wrong?” and getting mad when I tell you</p>
<p>Fuck you for knowing I self harm and doing nothing</p>
<p>Fuck you for seeing me avoid interacting with people at all costs and doing nothing</p>
<p>Fuck you for saying that you will throw me out in the streets if I don’t go to school</p>
<p>Fuck you for asking if I wanted you to kill yourself for me</p>
<p>Fuck you for listing all the ways you had it worse</p>
<p>Fuck you for pretending you’re only doing what is best for me</p>
<p>Fuck you for sitting there and not saying anything</p>
<p>Fuck you for agreeing with them</p>
<p>Fuck you for getting upset at my behavior and then doing nothing about it </p>
<p>Fuck you for using my mental issues against me</p>
<p>Fuck you for mocking my self harm</p>
<p>Fuck you for mocking my compulsive skin picking</p>
<p>Fuck you for assuming everything I do is because I’m self absorbed</p>
<p>Fuck you for seeing my anger and hurt and doing nothing</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me scared of you</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me put all my self worth into my academics</p>
<p>Fuck you for threatening to disown me for not doing what you wanted</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me weigh myself in front of you</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me want to kill myself out of spite</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me want to kill myself out of exhaustion</p>
<p>Fuck you for asking me to lose weigh for you</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me feel so out of control</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me long for the day I move out</p>
<p>Fuck you for making fun of my interest and what I want to do</p>
<p>Fuck you for seeing my apathy and doing nothing</p>
<p>Fuck you for making good grades the expectation instead of something to praise</p>
<p>Fuck you for guilt me into doing your shit for you </p>
<p>Fuck you for making fun of the makeup I like</p>
<p>Fuck you for making fun of the clothes I like</p>
<p>Fuck you for forcing to keep my door unlocked</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me crave emptiness</p>
<p>Fuck you for making feel like I can’t cry</p>
<p>Fuck you for trying to teach me being gay is wrong</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me hate Christianity</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me think that these are the bad moments and not the normal</p>
<p>Fuck you for doubting me in everything I do</p>
<p>Fuck you for asking “Why are you crying” after threatening to kill yourself and disown me</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me scared to leave my room</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me uncomfortable in my own house</p>
<p>Fuck you for making my siblings believe its my fault</p>
<p>Fuck you for not saying “I’m Sorry”</p>
<p>Fuck you for trying to make me rely on you </p>
<p>Fuck you for making me think that I can’t exist outside of you</p>
<p>Fuck you for telling me not to get a job so that I can’t leave</p>
<p>Fuck you for taking your own bullshit out on me</p>
<p>Fuck you for being upset at me for lying to you when you shout and yell when I tell the truth</p>
<p>Fuck you for forcing me to unlearn to show emotion</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me scared of loud noises</p>
<p>Fuck you for making someone yelling send me into a panic attack</p>
<p>Fuck you for making me feel as though I have to self harm or I will not be able to function</p>
<p>And </p>
<p>Fuck all of you for the shock and regret you are going to feel once I have cut you all from my life</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>